Guardians of the galaxy: The Red Hood
by VIGNA
Summary: Red hood gets sucked into a portal of sorts in his hunt for the Joker when he meets the Guardians of the galaxy and his child-hood comic hero and all time favourite Guardian Rocket Raccoon. The two get along pretty well as they find out that their torturous past isn't the only thing they have in common
1. Chasing the clown

It was a dark and stromy night in Gotham city, Red hood aka Jason todd was chasing the Joker down an abandoned ally

" catch me if you can red face!" he taunted

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Jason shouted

He withdrew his pistols and shot three shots at the Joker who avoided them by pure luck

"miss me!" the Joker taunted again

"SHUT UP!" screamed Jason as he shot Joker's leg making him fall on a nearby puddle.

He then backed up against a wall and Jason loomed over the Joker in triumph

"no more, NO MORE WILL YOU LIVE TO TORTURE PEOPLE LIKE ME! TAKE A LAST LOOK AT ME JOKER THIS IS YOUR LAST DAYS ON EARTH! YOU"RE GOING TO HELL!"

"awww is the bat-freaks kid complaining of cuts and bruises form the crowbar"

Jason combined his pistols into a custom made rifle and pointed its' barrel at the Joker's fore-head

"now now there you wouldn't kill ol uncle J now would ya Jason?"

Jason cocked his rifle and placed his finger on the trigger, at this point the Joker sighed

"oh well I guess the circus has to come to an end at one point"

"you got that right clown, GOOD RIDANCE JOKER!"

But as Jason was about to pull the trigger there was a bright flash and the joker was gone. Jason was confused

"huh?, what happened?!"

then he realised that this was all an eloberate trick by the clown prince of crime

"no,no,no,no, NOOOOOOOOOOO!, SO DAMN CLOSE TO ENDING HIM"Jason screamed as his voice rang out in the dead of night

He looked up and swore "joker….I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU AND I WILL END YOU! YOU HEAR ME?! JOKER!".


	2. captured

The Guardians of the galaxy were roaming the vast void of space searching fro the cosmic seed.

"well quill have ya found anything on your boom box yet?" Rocket asked

"yeah a new coordinate, we're heading there now strap your selves in" said Quill who was also known as Star Lord

"oh great where to now?"

"according to the map we're going to a planet called Half-world…..Rocket's place"

Rocket sighed

"fine! If it means saving the galaxy I'll go" said Rocket as he strapped himself in

"I am Groot"

"yeah….I know I promised we'd never go back there again, but if the cosmic seed is there…"

"we could save the galaxy once and for all" said Gamora

"alright next stop Half-World!" said Quill as he activated the hyperdrive and the Guardians warped to Half-world, where they found Ronin the accusers ship waiting for them

"IT'S A TRAP!" said Drax

"ya don't say" said Rocket as he fired at the huge starship with the Milano's guns( P.s. The Milano is the name for Quill's starship).

But it was no use and the Milano was hit with a tractor beam and pulled into Ronin's flagship, when they landed the Guardinas burst out of the Milano and fought Ronin's forces with full force. Star lord unleashed projectiles of Ice at Ronin's forces, Gamora cut her way through the enemy forces with Drax and Groot covering her back while Rocket blasted Ronin's forces to oblivion,

"Quill watch out!" warned Rocket as he shot the soldier that attempted to shoot quills back.

"HEY! WATCH IT ROCKET! THAT MISSILE ALMOST HIT ME!"

Rocket growled "THAT'S IT! I'M TIRED OF NOT BEING APPRECIATED AROUND HERE, I SAVE YOUR LIFE AND YOU TELL ME TO WATCH IT?! STOP TREATING ME LIKE A THIRD WHEEL QUILL!"

"I am groot"

"groot's right Rocket, Quill knows you mean well but…just be a little more careful when playing with explosives"

"IF ONLY YOU KNEW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO BE TREATED LIKE A THIRD WHEEL! YOU GUYS NEVER APPRECIATE ME!...I WISH THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTOOD ME!"

Then a low voice came from the shadows

"careful what you wish for rodent"

"Ronin…" said Star lord

"who you calling rodent" said Rocket as he shot 2 missiles at Ronin who blew them up with his universal weapon and sent a shock wave that knocked out the Guardians.

'If only they knew what it was like to be me….to be tortured at a young age….if only they knew…' Rocket thought as he passed out.


	3. bustin out the Guardians

Meanwhile at Titans tower, Raven was meditating on something when her door opened and Jason went in,

"what do you want? I'm busy"

"you're always busy, Rave"

Her eyes widened

"Jason!, you're back…what brings you here?"

Jason sat down in front of her

"sorry, been busy" he said as he took of his mask

"what've you been up to?"

"chasing the Joker"

"again?"

"HE HAD IT COMING"

"had?, you mean he got away?"

"yeah…but there was something weird"

"beside the obvious?"

Jason chuckled "yeah, he just disappeared?"

" disappeared?! Have you considered that it was a hologram of sorts"

"It wasn't I shot his leg there was blood" said Jason as he took out a piece of Joker's torn cloth and presented it to Raven

"you're the only one I trust to help me find him…please Raven"

She took the piece of cloth

"azarath metrion zinthos!" she shouted

Her eyes turned black and the cloth hovered for a moment and then Raven caught it and her eyes turned back to normal

"that's odd"

"odd?"

"there's traces of trans-dimensional energy around this"

"meaning?"

"he somehow went to a another dimension that's similar to our own"

"on purpose?"

"that's the odd thing, It wasn't"

"so someone kidnapped the clown eh?"

"that's one way of putting it"

"could you send me over there"

"send you where Jase?" said a voice in the shadows

"Arsenal? you're a titian now"

Arsenal stepped out of the shadows and faced Jason

"yeah…you've been gone too long, the outlaws joined the titans…sorry"

"it's ok I understand"

"so where you going this time?"

"a parallel dimension"

"cool! Can I help"

"yeah…you can be on comms like old times"

"azarath metrion zinthos!" said Raven and a portal opened

"I can keep it open only for two hours so get your stuff and get in, after that you're alone for about 4 months since I have to recover "

"ok".

Jason and Arsenal went to their old HQ to get Jason's equipment "you're not seriously thinking of going alone are ya?"

"I am" said Jason as he grabbed a bag from on of the lockers and a picture fell out and Arsenal picked it up

Jason was unaware of it and kept grabbing pistols,and A-12 rocket launcher, a few rifles and grenades as well as a lot of shurikens. "

yo jase you dropped this" said Arsenal as he gave the pic back

The pic was Jason's old but still favourite comic book character Rocket raccoon from the comic Guardians of thr galaxy.

"You think the universe you're going has The Guardians in it?"

Jason laughed "I really hope so"

"so if you're in trouble…I'll come rescue you"

"yeah.."

Jason went back to Titans tower and went through the portal and appeared on the other side and found himself in a space ship of sorts

"Arsenal can you hear me?"

"loud n clear"

"can you download a schematic of the ship I'm on now?"

"is there a computer nearby?"

Jason looked around and found an access panel and plugged his gauntlet wire in

"downloading"

"all right I got it…..aaaaaa Jason the ship you're owned by someone called Ronin the accuser, sound familiar"

"It cant be…."

"oh ho so if we have comics of them maybe they have comics of us..DUDE you HAVE GOT TO get a comic of me"

"sure I'll get one if I stop by earth"

Jason then heard a low deep voice from behind the access panel he hid behind

"guardians! You have interfeared for the last time, Guards take them to a cell, I'll excecute them tomorrow this rodent in as well"

"who you callin Rodent tyrant!"

Red hood saw it the guardians of the galaxy were real and he saw his hero Rocket getting hit in the face by Ronin.

'I'll make him pay' Jason thought

The guardians were taken away and Jason climbed an air vent and stalked the guards, when they threw the guardians in a cell he waited

"man I wish someone rescues us for a change" Rocket grumbled

Jason leapt down and punched the 2 guards out cold and took the key and unlocked the door.

"well you got your wish" said Gamora

The guardians stepped out of their cell

"and who are you?" Rocket asked

"you look like that guy in the comic books…Red hood" pointed out Star lord

"yup…that's me"

"Red hood eh? Well let's see what you got" said Rocket

"LOOK OUT!" warned Rocket as he shot the guard behind Red Hood

"thanks for saving me, appreciate it"

Rocket was shocked

"you appreciate…me?"

"obviously, and you're Rocket raccoon…my personal hero"

Rocket smiled

"well it's nice to be appreciated for a change"

"so Rocket, how do we get out of here"

"well our ship's being held two floors beneath us and this place is swarming with guards so….we'll blast our way out"

"that's too noisy plus we'll alert Ronin" said Gamora

Rockets face fell

"true…but only if you have the guns to blast out" said Red hood as he unzipped a bag with all their weapons and Red hood's personal selection

"oooh! Big and shiny!" said Rocket

"grab whatever you can cause we're bustin out of here!"


	4. new friendships

"now that's what I'm talking about!" said Rocket as he took his own blaster back and spotted a big sniper in the bag and took it out

"oh hohohoho I call dibs on this one"

"sure take it, that's a elite terran anti-material sniper modified into a sniper that shoots electrical stun blasts and concussion blasts as well"

Rocket grinned

Star lord and the rest of the Guardians grabbed their weapons and moved out "

Arsenal can you assist me in getting out"

"yeah..there's a secret elevator to your right, however…it can only be opened by a fellow staff member of Ronin's crew"

Red hood looked around and saw the two guards he knocked out and grabbed one, he went to the right and placed the guy's hand on the wall and a door slid open

"oooh secret elevator score" said Star lord

The guardians and Red hood went in and they reached the hanger bay where Rocket unleashed the power of Jason's sniper rifle which shot concussion blast that knocked out ten of Ronin's elite guard

"I love this thing!" smirked Rocket

Rocket and Jason kept the guards busy while the rest of the Guardians freed the Milano

"I am Groot"

"yeah we're coming buddy" said Rocket

"Red let's go"

"sure thing Rocket" said Red hood as he blasted his way through Ronin's elite guard

"GUARDIAN'S! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" said a voice from the shadows

"Ronin" said Rocket

"I'll take care of this Rocket you go in and tell Starlord to prepare for take off"

"usually I don't take order from anyone but since you appreciate me I'll do it"

"thanks man"

Rocket did as Jason instructed and starlord started up the engine and the Milano was in the air and Jason combined his pistols to form his custom rifle, he saw Ronin aiming his universal weapon at the Milano when Jason shot Ronin twice, one on the shoulder and once on the chest and Ronin howled in pain as he dropped to the ground in pain

"I will kill you for this!"

"I'm sure you will" Red hood replied as he went inside the Milano and Star lord took off into space

"nice shot Red" said Rocket

"thanks"

The Guardians and Red hood sat around a table and Starlord spoke first

"so you're from earth eh?"

"not quite"

"huh?"

"then where are you from" Gamora asked

"guys! We should ask what his real name is before we ask him that"

"I actually am Red hood for the comics dude, you should know"

"yeah…I was abducted before that was released" replied Star lord

Red hood removed his mask

"you're…no way"

"yup" "who is he quill?" Rocket asked

"my name is Jason Todd- former Robin but you can call me Red hood"

"so you survived that?"

"I don't want to talk about that..I've been tortured enough"

"you're not the only one" said Rocket

"so where are you from?" Drax asked

"earth…but a parallel dimension of earth"

"I am groot"

"yeah groots right prove it" said Gamora

Jason took out a Guardians of the galaxy comic book and passed it to quill

"that proof enough?"

"cool we got our own comic book!"

"ok we belive ya, so , Jason what brings you here?"

"one of the super villains of my earth, the Joker, escaped and came here to hide, I'm here to hunt him"

"well that's not good, if the Joker's on the loose then…"

"yeah you guessed it quill there could be chaos who know what he might do and if he starts working for Ronin.."

"It's bye bye universe"

"Any ways, there's an extra room on the left, it's yours if you want"

"sure" "but…how'd you get here?"

"a girl called Raven opened up a portal to your universe, although I'll be here a while 4 months to be exact."

"wait Raven? Like the Teen Titans Raven?!" Quill asked excitedly.

Jason nodded

"so what other heroes you got on your earth?" Rocket asked

"besides the Teen Titans, we got the justice league and many solo heroes like Jay Garrick"

"what's he do?"

"he..has super speed"

"so he can run fast? That's it?"

"not quite, speedsters are dangerous because their speed enhances their strength in every punch as well as their ability to run back in time and jump from one dimension to another and kill people by vibrating their hand and running their hands through their victims chest..killing them instantly"

"woah….now that's power" gasped Rocket

"yeah…you have no idea, unfortunatly there are evil speedsters as well, people like zoom or the reverse flash"

"good thing their not here eh"

"drax the destroyer does not fear people whos run fast"

"you should, because zoom, the last time I heard took out an entire army in less than 1.5 seconds to be exact".

Rocket gulped

"now that's power…survivors?"

"none all 200,000 men killed"

"well it's a good thing he's a universe apart" said Rocket.

Hours later Jason settled in his new room and went outside and over herd Starlord and Rocket arguing

"I NEVER GET ANY RESPECT AROUND HERE!" said Rocket as he stormed off to repair something

Jason quickly ran to the engine room where Rocket was heading, and with Arsenal's help finished Repairs on the engine, when Rocket got there he was shocked to see Jason

"what are you doing here?"

"fixing the engine.."

"that's my job, not that I appreciate the help"

Then Star lord walked by "ok who fixed the engine, it's working perfectly"

Rocket was about to say Jason but Jason was faster

" Rocket did it, he fixed the engine"

"thanks Rocket" said Starlord as he went back to the cockpit.

"why'd you do that?"

"because I know how it feels like, to be a third wheel..unappreciated"

"finally! Someone understands me" said Rocket

"thanks for assisting me…Jason, I have a pretty good feeling that we'll be a good team one day"

"why not now? We could be friends considering all the thing we have in common"

"yeah..I guess that could work"


	5. Hunting the clown

Two months past when Red hood arrived on the Milano, and Rocket and Jason became best friends and best partners in the field to hunt the Joker and their latest attempt ended in failure.

"At this rate we'll never find him"

"relax Jason we still have time" said Rocket

Jason yawned

"I'm beat, I need some sleep" said Jason as he went to his room and fell to sleep

Gamora appeared from behind

"hey Rocket"

"hey Gammy"

"where's Jason?"

"taking a nap….he needs one too, he's been up for days trying to find this Joker guy, come to think of it, we don't even know what he looks like"

"I do" said Quill from behind as he took out a comic book on the Joker called Batman Assault on Arkham and flipped through the pages until he found the pic of the Joker and showed the team

Rocket shivered

"that's the Joker? He's creepy"

"way more than that"

Quill took out a video on the Joker and showed the team and after they saw what the Joker was capable of they realised why Jason was so hung up about this guy and Quill,

"what'd you mean when you said 'so you survived'? to Jason when he first came" Rocket asked

Quill's mind drifted back to the the comic, Batman:death in the family which featured the Joker torturing and eventually killing Jason, how he survived Quill didn't know

"I don't know Rocket I shouldn't say what the Joker did….I..I cant say it, you should ask Jason although I doubt he'd tell"

Rocket growled "what'd he do?"

Quill held his hands up

"sorry Rocket I can't, It's personal" said Quill

"alright Quill".

Meanwhile in Jason's room he twisted and turned as he was having a horrible nightmare.

 _ **Nightmare starts:**_

"Where am I?" he said when he heard the door open from behind

"Batman? Is that you?"

"oh no,no,no he's gone"

"joker! What do you want!"

"let's just keep that between us pumpkin" said the Joker as he took a power drill and started to torture him

"no,no,NO!". _**Nightmare ends**_

Jason woke up in cold sweat and panted heavily, he put his hand on his face and looked at his mask across the table, he went towards the sink and splashed water on his face and went to his punching bag and started punching it,

'I will kill you Joker mark my words' he thought

Jason's door slid open and Rocket was at the door

"hey jase"

"sup Rocket"

"ok..so I know you want to hunt the Joker and Quill showed me what he does to other heros but question is, what'd he do to you?"

Jason stopped punching the bag and sighed

"you don't wanna know, plus it bring back bad memories"

"you don't think that going to Half-world is easy for me? You of all people should know what I went through down there"

"yeah…I know"

"so what's your deal with this guy eh?"

"you know what, I wont tell you but I will show you and ONLY you, I'll tell the rest later"

"reasonable enough"

Jason grabbed his helmet and a pair of goggles and gave the goggles to Rocket to wear, he lay down on Jason's bed and he activated his helmet and played the recorded video on his helmet it's content? The opening scenes of Batman:under the red hood which was technically a summary of what the Joker did to him. Rocket found himself in a dark warehouse

"where am I?" he asked himself when he saw a boy in a red suit on a chair, his hands were tied up and in front of him was the Joker

'the guy in the red suit must be Jason' he thought

Rocket saw the Joker take a crow bar and hit Jason right across the face and Jason fell on the floor. Rockets eyes widened and he ran to Jason's side, he was surprised to see how young Jason was and at that moment looking at Jason reminded him of himself

"wow, now that look like it really hurt" said the joker as he smiled and he hit Jason again but this time while he was down

Rocket was helpless to do anything but watch as his best friend was beaten up

"now hold on that looked like it hurt even more"

"SHUT UP WHY DONT YA!" screamed Rocket

But he knew this was only a dream and he was powerless to do anything

"so let's just try to clear this up ok pumpkin...what hurts more" said the Joker

"A?" the Joker raised the crowbar and hit Jason hard on the face

"or B?" he said again as he smacked Jason on the head again

"STOP IT! HE'S HAD ENOUGH!" said Rocket

"forehand?" said the joker as he smacked Jason across the cheek making him spit blood and Rocket started to cry

"STOP IT!..." said Rocket as he screamed again

"or backhand?" said the Joker again as he smacked Jason on the chest and face hard showing no mercy

The Joker laughed at this while Rocket just watched as Jason got beat up...

'this makes what the robots on half-world did to me MERCIFUL' Rocket thought as tears continued to fall.

Jason's head turned and muttered something to the Joker who came nearer to Jason and knelt near him and gasped playfully

"a little louder lamb chop I think you may have a collapsed lung, that always messes with your voice"

Then Jason spat blood on the Joker's face making Rocket chuckle, Joker held Jason's hair and slammed his face on the floor

"now that was rude...at least the last boy blunder had some manners"

Jason turned and smiled at the Joker and Rocket saw the blood on his teeth

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you some so you can better follow in his foot steps"

then he spoke again "nah...I'm just going to keep hitting you with this crow bar" said the Joker as he placed his foot on Jason's back and started hitting him.

After that Rocket saw the Joker torture him all sorts of tools that just made him look away..but he couldn't, he saw Joker use knives and other tools of torture until Jason lay on the floor, unmoving, then the Joker opened the door and stepped outside

"ok kiddo I gotta go, it's been fun though right?" the Joker looked back to see Jason unmoving

"fun? he thinks that was FUN? he's more sick than I thought" said Rocket

Then the joker continued "well maybe a smidge more fun for me than for you, I'm just guessing since you're being awful quiet. Anyway be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by 9:00, and hey! please tell the big man I said hello" the Joker laughed and closed the door with his hood on and went away

"wait a sec! that sounds familiar" said Rocket as he recalled his last mission where the Guardians thought the Collector would know where the Joker was

At the end he said the exact same thing with the exact creepy smile

"the collector WAS the Joker he stood right in front of us and we missed him! question is where's the real collector?" Rocket wondered

Then he heard Jason groan and flip back slowly on his feet

"that's it Jason just a little more and you'll get outta there"

but as Jason stood up and took a step he fell down, unable to bear the pain. So Jason crawled all the way to the door, once he was there he tried opening it but it was locked from the outside, Jason frantically tried to open it but he failed and backed himself up against the door then both Jason and Rocket heard a beeping sound towards the right and turned to see what it was, it was a bomb left by the Joker and it was counting down form 9 till 0

"oh no.."said Rocket with a worried face

Jason's eyes widened but then squinted as the timer reached 2. Rocket heard a bike outside someone came to save Jason but then the whole warehouse exploded and the debris fell on Jason, Rocket saw a man in black unearth Jason and hold him in his arms

"oh no! Jason..."

Rocket fell to his knees with tears dripping uncontrollably

'how...how could Jason survive that?...and how could the Joker do this to a young boy?! he's crazy fucking Crazy is what he is' Rocket thought.

In reality Jason saw tears on Rocket's cheeks and decided that he'd seen enough, he took off the glasses and Rocket woke up and looked at Jason

"how? how'd you survive THAT? you're supposed to be dead! not that I'm complaining" said Rocket as he wiped his tears from his eyes

"now do you know why I want to catch this guy?"

Rocket nodded "and btw Rocket I WAS dead"

"then how are you here now?"

"I was brought back to life"

Rocket looked surprised

"brought back?! how?!"

"that's a tale for later" Jason smiled

"yeah I've seen enough for one day"

then Rocket remembered

"Jason wait! I just Realised something!"

"what is it?"

"remember the recent mission we went on?"

"yeah we went to knowhere to ask the collector if he knew where to Joker was..why?"

"you mean you haven't noticed?"

"noticed what?"

"what the collector said in the end that gave me the creeps"

"yeah he said tell the big man I said hello"

"sound familiar"

Jason realised the connection and his eyes widened

"Joker..."

"yup he fooled us!"

"ARGH! I CANT BELIEVE HE FOOLED ME AGAIN!" growled Jason as he slammed his fist on his palm

"we gotta go tell the others".

Rocket and Jason rushed to the cockpit and told the other guardians

"hold on guys we're going back to knowhere" said Quill

He engaged the hyperdrive and the Milano went speeding to Knowwhere. Meanwhile on Knowhere, the Joker went to the place where he kept the real collecter

"I'm going to ask this again, where's the seed?"

"I told you I don't have it!"

The Joker knocked him out with a crowbar and shut the closet door, then the main door behind the Joker burst open

"can i help you Guardians?" asked the Joker in his best collector impression

"you're not fooling anyone Joker where's the collector?!" Jason demanded

"WHERE IS HE?!" he said again

The Joker smiled and wiped his face paint off revealing a demonic smile in red

"why Jason..WHY SO SERIOUS?"

Drax had enough of Joker's talk and charged at him

"Drax wait!"

"Drax the destroyer does not fear a clown!"

Joker dodged Draxes attack and gave him a sweep kick making him fall

"ouch that looked painful, here I'll help you up" said the Joker as he extended his arm

"why thank you" said Drax as he mistook it as a sign of help

"NO DON'T!" Jason warned but it was too late the Joker still had his joy buzzer and Drax grabbed the jokers palm got electrocuted and was knocked out

The Joker laughed hysterically and Gamora charged

"you'll pay for that!"

Gamora swung her sword three times at the Joker but he evaded it and withdrew his pistol and pulled the trigger making her step back, but instead of a bullet coming out a flag with the word BANG written on it came out instead

"huh?" said Gamora

Then Jason realised what that was but he was too late to warn her, the tip of the flag dropped and green gas came and engulfed Gamora making her cough,

"oh no..." said Jason

"uh oh?" said Rocket

Then Gamora started laughing uncontrollably and fell to the ground laughing

"laughing gas" said Jason

"any cure?"

"yeah..I have some"

"great now get to her! Groot cover Jason!" said Rocket as Jason leaped over a turned table and Joker takes out his gun to shoot but Groot slaps the gun out of joker's hand

"hey! why'd you do that for?"

"I am Groot" he said as he moved to attack the Joker

"why hello Groot I'm the Joker stop me if you've heard this one" said the Joker as he grabbed the flower on his shirt pocket and pressed a button on it which released acid that unfortunately caught Groot's arm

"I AM GROOT!" he shouted in pain

"NO!" shouted Jason

the Joker then withdrew his portable bazooka and shot Groot while he was injured, blowing the Guardian to pieces.

"GROOT!" said Starlord and Rocket together

"Jason...get..to...Gamora...NOW!" ordered Rocket

"Rocket you don't know what you're up against don't be reckless!"

"just get to Gammy!"

Rocket ran to the Joker shooting plasma rays at him, unfortunately the Joker avoided it

"miss me! hahahahha"

"shut up already!"

Rocket jumped in mid-air and tried to punch the Joker but he took out a pie filled with laughing gas in it and threw it to Rocket but he avoided it and hit the Joker in the face and the pie hit the wall behind him

"nice try clown" smiled Rocket as he raised his fist to knock out the Joker

But the Joker laughed

"now now let's turn that frown upside down now shall we"

"huh? what do you mean?"

The Joker pointed to the pie behind him that exploded and released Laughing gas that caught Rocket, now he to was on the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"Jason! hahahahahaha help me!" Laughed Rocket.

Star lord tried to take the Joker out but he to underestimated the joker he withdrew his pistol and pulled the trigger but star lord didn't fall for it the joker pulled the trigger and again a flag with the word BANG written on it came out again and Starlord put his mask on

"nice try Joker"

the tip of the flag dropped and this time a real bullet came out and hit Starlord on the chest. The Guardians were defeated, the Joker walked over to Starlord and took the crypto cube

"ho ho big man's gonna be pleased" the Joker laughed

But what he didn't know was the Jason had finished injecting Gamora and Rocket with the antidote

"Rocket are you..."

Jason shook Rocket's shoulders and he groaned, Red Hood with drew a knife and attacked the Joker who skilfully avoided the knife swings and withdrew a crowbar

"remember this?" said Joker as he charged at Jason

Red Hood dodged the blows and cornered the Joker

"it's over Joker, now you die!"

"party pooper, no cake for you" the Joker secretly unsheathed his knife and stabbed Jason in the front.

Jason pushed the Joker back and managed to switch the crypto cube with a fake one, the Joker then shot Jason three times on the chest, luckily Arsenal bulletproofed it, the bullets stunned Jason and the Joker swung the crowbar at Jason and continued to do it for the next ten minutes, laughing at each blow. Jason was badly injured and the Joker found a weakness in Jason's promethium armour and shot Jason there. The bullet went through the armour and Jason screamed in pain, Rocket woke up, but he could barely held it together

"Jason...no.." he whimpered

. "well this has been fun but I gotta go, the big man's been expecting me"

"b...big..m.m..man? y..you..mean..R...Ro..Ronin?"

"yeah him. searching for something called the cosmic seed and this map" the Joker flipped the crypto cube and an explosion occurred and Ronin's flagship was visible

The Joker was teleported on board the flagship and jumped to hyperspace. Drax recovered from the shock and took the Guardians and Red hood back to the ship in defeat.

* * *

To all the people that read this, Thank you so much for reading this I really appreciate the attention, so please by all means leave a comment and a like and if you have any suggestions that you'd like to seen then by all means pls tell me. oh and by the way, chapter 6 will be posted shortly by sometime today


	6. inhumanity

The Guardians were in the Milano, beaten and bashed. Drax came out of the medical bay after leaving Jason to the care of the med-bots, Rocket was anxiously waiting outside

"How is he?"

"He is fine, just minor bruises and a bullet wound nothing serious"

"Is he awake?"

"No..he is resting"

"that's good, poor guy deserves it"

Rocket and Drax made their way to the meeting room

"how's Red Hood?" Gamora asked

"he's fine how's Quill"

"he'll be here shortly"

A moment later Quill showed up and the meeting

"so where to now?" Drax asked

"I say we lay low for a while, Jason and Groot are in no condition to fight" suggested Gamora

"nah, just Groot" said Jason from behind

"Jason?! You should be resting" said Rocket

"my suit was specially built by Arsenal, the bat, and enchanted by Raven it heals wounds on the go and in another two minutes I'll be fully healed"

"well thank god for that" said Quill

"but before anything we have to be prepared for another run in with the Joker" said Rocket

"how?" asked Gamora

"by making more anti-laughing serum " said Jason

"good call" Rocket said

"But how do we make more?" Drax asked

Jason plugged his helmet in the main computer and patched Arsenal through

"hey Jason"

"hey Arsenal"

"ok...who's Arsenal?" Rocket asked

"Arsenal was once known as Red arrow, and was the apprentice of the Green arrow until he went missing for 8 months, then while Jason was chasing the Joker he became a Titian" Quill explained

"ok good to know, now how can arrow boy help us make the cure?" Gamora asked

"because..Arsenal perfected the cure, the Bat wont admit it but he needed Arsenal's help"

"ok so you want more of the cure huh Jason?"

"yeah.."

"sure I'll give it to ya, but...Raven's still weak"

"we got something that'll help" said Gamora

"what is it?"

"a pill that helps regain strength"

Arsenal grabbed Raven who opened a portal with ease this time

"that was easy" Raven said

"yeah..it took longer last time" Jason said

Rocket threw the pill through the portal and Raven ate it and her face brightened up alot

"i feel great! thanks" Arsenal sent the box of anti-laughing serum through the portal and Rocket took it.

"Thanks Arsenal"

"any time Jase".

The call ended,

"this should be enough to last a life time" Rocket commented

"so where to now?"

"the Joker took the boom box" Quill said

"or did he?" said Red Hood as he took out the boom box and threw it to Quill who caught it

"If this is the real one then what did the Joker take?".

Meanwhile in Ronin's flagship "here's the crypto cube big man" said the Joker as he presented the fake boom box to Ronin who opened it and a mini Joker popped out of it laughing, Ronin crushed the box to pieces and threw the remains on the ground

"you bring me this insult!" shouted Ronin as he pointed his universal weapon at the Joker ready to blow him up, when he laughed and said

"oh my dear Ronin, we don't need the crypto cube to know where the Guardians will go next.."

"what do you mean clown"

"i mean big man, that I got a glimpse of the coordinates on the crypto cube and it pointed to a floating city about north west from here called Attilan"

Ronin sighed in victory " at least you are the most useful servant I have...not to mention you did take take out the Guardians...very well we'll go to Attilan"

"oh and big man, in case this plan fails, I want to set a backup which requires me to abduct a certain someone from my universe who hates Red Hood with his help he'll kill the Guardians"

"very well, do as you please" said Ronin

The Joker went into the armory and grabbed a dimensional storage pocket and went to his earth and came back with his prisioner trapped inside the dimensional storage pocket.

"is it done?"

"yes big man".

'he still thinks i'm working for him, once I start phase 2 of my plan, I'll get Red Hood to do my dirty work of eliminating Ronin while I seize control, hahahahahahahah' the Joker thought to himself.

Elsewhere in the Milano, Gamora picked up a distress signal coming towards the Milano and told Quill who suggested they land on that floating city when lockjaw an Inhuman dog teleported on the Milano taking Gamora and Quill with them leaving the rest of them in shock. "I know that dog" said Red hood "what is it?" Rocket asked "it's called Lockjaw, the Inhuman's pet" "inhuman?" "I'll explain later". The Milano landed on the city and Drax, Rocket, Groot and Jason got out and looked around only to find the city was empty but full of crystal statues "geeze this place looks like a ghost town" said Rocket, Drax withdrew his axe "Drax the destroyer fears no ghost". Rocket slapped his forehead "i mean mr literal that it's empty". Rocket looked around and saw statues made of what he thought was crystal "say..now that there's no one here we should empty the city of a few treasures " "we cannot take these statues". "well...we could use the extra credits" Red hood suggested "HA! see he gets me" said Rocket as he jumped on one of the statues and chipped off a piece of the crystal when Jason picked up a life sign coming from the statues "ah, Rocket...I'm picking up life forms" "cool where?" "from the statues...". Rockets eyes widened as he saw the statues came to life and threw Rocket to the ground, the statues charged "theses statues look pretty cheesed off" said Rocket as he blasted one of the statues, Drax withdrew his knives "I will finish off the remainder of their cheese", Drax slashed at one of the statues while Red Hood kept shooting with his machine gun. Moments later a man appeared "stop this my minions cease this attack" almost instantly the statues stopped attacking "apologies for the attack, I was expecting someone else" said the man "ooook and you are?" "I am Maximus the magnificent supreme ruler of the Inhumans" 'something about this guy seems familiar' Jason thought "do you know him Jason?" Rocket asked "sounds familiar but I cant quite put my finger on it" "hey! you promised to tell me what an inhuman was" "I am better suited for that task my little friend" said Maximus "many thousands of years ago on a planet called earth a group of pre-historic humans were tested upon by a group of kree, they gave us our power, please...follow me I will explain everything" said Maximus. As the group reached a lab of sorts they saw a containment chamber with a person known as Black bolt within it, Maximus explained that not even Black Bolt could withstand the dreaded plague which haunted the Inhumans, but he found the cure to it. Then behind them Star Lord, Gamora, Lockjaw and a lady with long long hair appeared obviously teleported "hey! it's gammy, Quill and some lady having a weird hair day" "that's Medusa, queen of the inhumans" said Jason, Medusa didn't pay attention to Jason and stared at Maximus "Maximus the mad where is my husband Black bolt? the king" "Wait a sec! Maximus the Mad?! I know you now!" said Jason as he withdrew his pistols and pointed them at Maximus "badguy?" Rocket asked as he pointed his gun at Maximus "yup". "You've deceived us? why?" Drax asked "it was nothing personal friend, I had to do something to keep you interfearing form the completion of my latest invention" he said as he picked up a helmet on his desk and put it on "behold complete and total MIND CONTROL!" laughed Maximus as the containment chamber door opened and Black bolt got out "destroy them my brother!" Maximus commanded, Black bolt started to advance and the Guardians took cover behind a table but Drax charged "you shall not hurt my friends" he charged at Black Bolt "No wait Drax that's not a good.." Jason was interrupted when Black bolt grabbed Drax's arm and tossed him out of the room sending him crashing through the walls and into the royal hall "idea" continued Jason. Jason, Gamora and Rocket leaped over the table while Quill thought of a plan and got an idea, Jason and Rocket kept shooting Black blot and Gamora tried to slash him but Black bolt released a shock wave that knocked them all out, "Now my puppet! get rid of that one!" said Maximus as he grabbed hold of Jason and threw him out the nearest window, unfortunately Rocket regained consciousness and saw his friend being thrown out the window "NOOO!" Rocket shouted, Jason however managed to grab hold of a ledge but Black bolt stood above him "now my brother finish him!" said Maximus, Black bolt was about to step on Jason's hand but Rocket shot his back "get away from my friend!" said Rocket, the distraction allowed Jason to jump up and knock Black bolt inwards, then, Black bolt stopped his attack and Jason saw Quill with the mind control helmet and Maximus escaping. "Alright Guradians lets move out!" said Quill. The Guardians along with Black bolt and Medusa and Lockjaw moved into the Royal court yard where there was thin fog present and Black bolt held his hand to stop the advance as he sensed danger, Jason could see the statues and Maximus as well as Ronin the accuser and the Joker step out of the fog, "missed me red face! haha!" taunted the Joker "Ronin!" growled Drax "Maximus what have you done!" Medusa demanded "Just what you wanted! I've formed an alliance with the Kree! I give them an invincible army and in return Attalan becomes part of the kree empire with myself as supreme ruler of course", Star lord sighed "is...is that what he told you? he cant do that! Ronin's an outlaw even among his own people" "you cut a deal with the one guy in the galaxy besides the Joker that's crazier than you!" Rocket continued "aww It's nice to be be noticed! haha!" Joker smirked "no..no you're lying! Alpha primitives! attack!" commanded Maximus. The statues charged and the Guardians and the Inhumans intercepted, Rocket and Jason kept the bullets and lasers coming, Drax and Gamora kept slashing at the statues and Quill blasted them with ice and the Inhumans kept fighting, Medusa fell to her knees "urgh! the plague has weakened us" she said Ronin's hammer came in contact with Black bolt's hands as he made an attempt to snatch it "you inhuman, you cannot hope to withstand the power of my universal weapon" said Ronin, Black bolt fell to his knees and Maximus and Ronin had a quick conversation in which Maximuns was betrayed and was blasted with Ronins universal weapon, Ronin took the mind control helmet form Rocket "hey! I need that", Ronin ignored him and spoke again "Black bolt...you will order your pet to take you to the crystal chamber, and take Quill with you" "hey! what did I do?!" "I owe you a..what did you call it, a dance off" "and I will keep the crypto cube" Ronin continued, the Joker lent in close and whispered "yo big man, maybe you should take the one with the red helmet with you as well, he's trouble AND not to mention he did break out the Guardians out off your ship" "you're right, PLUS I will take that one as well" Ronin continued as he pointed to Red Hood, but he was missing "huh? where'd he go?!" Ronin demanded. Rocket looked around but didn't find Jason 'I hope he's ok..." he thought, "never mind him, when my ship reaches a safe distance I will order Black bolt to scream, ridding the universe of this unclean city and the Guardians of the galaxy" Ronin and the Joker were teleported away and the Alpha primitives suddenly vanished "so let me get this straight 1) Jason's missing and 2) we're all going to be blown to atoms because Ronin's gonna make a guy yell?!" "Maximus you developed a cure for this plague maybe if you give it to Black bolt then he could resist the mind control" Medusa pleaded, Maximus took out the cure and looked at it but he threw it on the ground and it shattered "I'D RATHER BE VAPORISED THAN BOW TO MY BROTHER YET AGAIN!" he laughed and ran away, the Guardians and Medusa gasped then Rocket thought 'where are you Jason? what's your plan?' . Meanwhile Jason was on the top of the tallest building and was in the range of the crystal chamber entrance and switched helmets, which in turn switched his body armour to the one he had when he made a quick switch from being the Arkham knight to the Red Hood even his helmet matched the suit in order to gain more accuracy, he took out his Sniper rifle loaded it with electro-shots cocked it and lay on the roof with the 18 x scope set on the entrance. Meanwhile the Guardians made it towards the entrance "we've got to get that head gear off of Black bolt" said Medusa "oh so now you wanna mess with his antenna thing?" "oh I doubt you'll even get the opportunity to try" said Maximus as he came out of the crystal chamber with his army "ALPHA PRIMITIVES! ATTACK!" he ordered and they charged, Drax knifed the one behind him, Gamora sliced two in front of her, Medusa took care of the six in front of her and Rocket took out eight with a rocket blast from his blaster, then Maximus used his powers to disarm Drax and steal his blade and pushed Rocket down, Maximus loomed over Rocket with Drax's knife in hand he knelt near him and raised the knife to kill him "good bye rodent!", on the roof Jason pulled the trigger on his Sniper and the bullet swirled in mid-air and hit Maximus in the chest and gave out a shocking amount of volts that knocked him out "huh?", Rocket's comm buzzed "Rocket here" "look behind you and look up" "JASON! you're safe" said Rocket as he spotted Jason on top of the building with his sniper shooting the Alpha primitives, Rocket teamed up with Gamora "who's shooting them down?" Gamora asked "Jason duh he's on the roof". Minutes later the Alpha primitives crystal skin broke off to reveal the citizens of Attalan underneath, Drax roared and scared off the people, Starlord came out with Black bolt and Lockjaw "yup I totally saved the day again". The Guardians were escorted to the royal palace and they requested that Lock jaw bring them abord Ronin's ship and they agreed, "next stop Ronin's ship and...Revnege..."said Red Hood "you said it pal.


	7. Final fight

Lockjaw teleported the Guardians and Red Hood on board the ship

"thanks puppy" said Quill

Lockjaw teleported away and the Guardians moved in. Meanwhile the Joker was in Ronin's chamber up to his old tricks again, the Joker woke Ronin up and informed him that the Guardians broke in.

"WHAT?! ATTALAN IS NOT DESTROYED?! AND THE GUARDIANS ARE ON MY SHIP?!" raged Ronin he jumped out of bed and mustered his men "I WANT THE GUARDIANS DEAD! AND BRING THE HEAD OF THE RED HOOD TO ME!" ordered Ronin as his men charged and the Joker melted away in the Darkness,

"so what's the plan Quill?"Gamora asked

"we storm the bridge and take the Joker and capture Ronin"

"NO! we kill the Joker" corrected Jason

"Kill?!" questioned Gamora

"he's taken enough from me I'll end him, don't stop me" said Jason as he loaded his pistols and opened the door where there were hundreds of Ronin's men were and charged, Red hood reluctantly gave into his blood lust and started to kill his men.

Starlord assisted by blasting the men with ice and Rocket blasted the men with rockets and plasma bullets,

"JOKER! COME OUT!" yelled Jason as he shot a guy in the head

"JASON! YOU CANT KEEP KILLING THESE MEN JUST TO GET TO THE JOKER, THIS IS'NT RIGHT!" said Gamora

Red Hood Ignored her and put a bullet through another soldiers head and another and another and another, on and on and on.

"Rocket you're his friend stop him!" said Gamora

"no way gammy...the Joker took away everything from him he deserves revenge"

"revenge is something that corrupts heros and turns them into villians, I gave up my thirst for revenge for Thanos a long time ago when I found out what that revenge did to me, It drove me to become one of Ronin's agents and I killed a lot of innocent people, Rocket...Red Hood's your friend and Revenge will change him and he will kill you if you get in his way" said Gamora as she sliced a nearby soldier in half

"that's why I wont get in his way" said Rocket as he shot a nearby soldier, Red Hood kept killing soldiers left and right shouting "come out Joker!".

Meanwhile Gamora was busy with her own problems dealing with Ronin's soldiers when her 'sister' nebula, "today you die sister!"

"oh I doubt it" Gamora charged at Nubula and the two crossed swords, Gamora punched Nebula on the face hard and she responded with a kick to the chest and charged again, Gamora intercepted the blade and hit Nebula with the hilt of the blade, "give it up sister"

"NEVER!" she screamed as she charged again, but this time Drax intercepted and pierced nebula with his twin knives but nebula kicked Drax away, Quill used an ice attack and froze Nebula in place she took out the knife and attempted to free her self but Rocket blasted the knife away with a plasma shotgun burst "don't think so" said Rocket.

Nebula managed to break out of the ice trap and grabbed Rocket by the throat and almost chocked the life out of him, then several shots rang out and Nebula released Rocket and he fell to the ground gasping for air as he saw Nebula with several bullet holes in her waist and she fell on her knees and fell to the ground Rocket smirked "thanks"

"you're welcome" said Red Hood and charged into the next room "come out come out wherever you are clown. Then Red hood was hit in the side with a hammer and moved back it was the Joker with Ronin's universal weapon?!,

"now you die Red face" the Joker unleashed another blast that knocked him back through a glass barrier, the shards penetrated the suit as it's weak point was exposed by the blast Jason groaned as he grabbed his side and felt blood, the Joker blasted the ceiling of a structure Jason was under and it fell on him buried alive though he was knocked out, the Joker took him out of the rubble and used the hammer and smashed Jason's face with it and his mask cracked open and blood was visible on his face as he coughed some blood out "no...so close..."

"revenge is'nt coming your way Red face" said the Joker sternly

'strange he is'nt laughing' Jason thought, Joker grabbed Jason by the neck and marched right to the room where the fight was and laughed loudly which caught the Guardians attention especially Rockets who's face fell "oh no..."

"So much for your new member" laughed Joker as he threw him to the ground and stepped on his back, Rocket's anger skyrocketed "let my friend GO!" Rocket unleashed a series of plasma blasts which the Joker avoided and grabbed Quill and held him hostage with a knife to his throat "give up and he lives"

Red Hood regained consciousness and withdrew his pistol "easy there. you look beat up" said Rocket

"what are you doing?" Drax asked as he was now suspicious of Jason "relax" he said

Jason aimed the pistol at Quill, however his helmet revealed a gap in his jacket and his shoulder and shot "no! are you insane!" Drax asked as he knocked his gun out of his hand

"what was that for?!" Rocket demanded however the bullet was aimed true and hit the Joker on the shoulder and Quill kicked himself free of the Jokers grasp, Jason charged and withdrew his rifle and cocked it and kicked the Joker on the face and punched his stomach and elbowed his face and made him fall to his knees where Jason pointed the barrel to the Jokers face, "good bye Joker" said Red Hood as he pulled the trigger

"Joker?! I am RO.." he did not get to finish his statement as the bullet went through his skull and came out the other end, the Joker fell dead on the ground

"it's over" said Jason as he fell on his knees and Rocket rushed over to Jason "oh god, it's bad, Jason you're wounded pretty bad"

"it's ok"

"NO IT'S NOT! it bad at this rate you'll bleed out even with the suits help", Jason stood up and was helped by Drax and Quill when suddenly mad laughter errupted "BRAVO! RED FACE BRAVO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! BIG MAN NEVER SAW IT COMING!"

"impossible" said Jason, but it was true the man standing in front of him, the man that had just came out of the shadows was the Joker and he was not dead "if your not dead then who's that" said Gamora as she pointed to the other Joker's dead body, the Joker laughed and set the corpse upright and tore something off his face,a mask, only to reveal that It was Ronin the accuser who was now dead and not the Joker.

"well..at least there's one less bad guy the universe has to worry about" said Quill, the Joker charged and Red Hood countered with two shots with his pistol, the Joker avoided the first but the second hit his arm and the Joker scrowled and took his own gun, this time Rocket accompanied Jason and blasted the joker with plasma bursts which caught the Joker off guard and sent him flying to the wall "you've gotten weaker clown"

But the Joker knew other wise he still had his back up plan so he was going to allow Red Hood to capture him. Red Hood pointed his gun at the Jokers forehead "wait! I know where the cosmic seed is! you kill me and you wont know where it is! Jason!"

"don't care" said Jason as he cocked his pistol

"Jase! wait!" said Rocket, Drax over reacted and threw his axe at Jason's gun ,again, the gun flew out of Jason's hand and the Joker took advantage of this and tried to shock Jason with his joy buzzer but he saw it coming and punched it out of his hand, Rocket came closer to Jason "shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask!", the two friends raised their fists and knocked the Joker out cold. but due to his injuries Red Hood fell to his knees and passed out

"Jason!" Rocket checked his pulse, he was alive just out cold. Drax and Gamora helped Jason up, Quill took the Joker hostage and went to the ship. as the Guardians went on board the Milano, Nebula appeared out of no where,still injured, and was about to attack Gamora from the back when an electric arrow hit her and shorted her out. Gamora and the Guardians turned around and found Nebula with an arrow on her back and a hooded archer at the back of her "Who are you? and how'd you get here?" Rocket asked

"names Arsenal and I have no idea how I got here"

"Arsenal? you mean the guy who helped us make more of that anti-Joker gas thing?", Arsenal flipped his hood back "yup the one and only" Arsenal spotted Jason

"oh no... " he rushed to the med bay with Gamora and Drax to treat later Jason woke up and found Arsenal spinning his arrows "r...roy?"

"hey Jase"

"how'd you get here"

"I dont quite know, I was chasing merlin through the streets of Gotham when I suddenly wound up here".

Jason stood up "always a pleasure to have backup" said Red hood. Meanwhile down in the holding cells Rocket passed by Jokers cell "wait...I have something for you"

"what do you want!"

"I know how this next mission ends..." said the Joker as he held out a comic about the Guardians on half-world

"continue.." the Joker took out a storage vile and said "you will be reunited with your family but then they turn back into Raccoons "

"turned back?" Rocket asked as he was shocked, if anything happened to his brother...

"oops spoilers...but hey, what's in this vile can save your family...you can be with them again and the Joker as he handed the vile to Rocket "think about it..It's all you've ever wanted" Rocket sighed in defeat and in sadness and excepted it

"if this is a trap I SWEAR!"

'oh no traps dont worry oh and dont tell Red face or your friends"

"why?" said Rocket in suspicion "what in this?"

"that's a secret" the Joker laughed and Rocket put the vile in his pocket and went on the bridge "so Quill where to next?"

"half-world", the Guardians strapped themselves in along with Arsenal and Red Hood "everything ok rocket?" Jason asked, Rocket felt the vile and said "yeah jase everything is fine".Quill activated the hyperdrive and the Milano slipped into hyperspace for a mission into Half-world...


End file.
